Kid Colt Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sam Snark/Ben Charters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Fight or Crawl, Outlaw! | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt is riding into a town when he takes notice of a poster advertising a boxing match between "Tiger" Lowery and Jack Renault, with bets being taken at Preacher Perkins' saloon. He rides into town and stops by the saloon and learns that bets are being taken with 2 to 1 odds on Tiger winning the match. Kid Colt witnesses an hold man being roughed up by a drunk and steps in the middle of the fight, and easily knocks the man out. To his surprise he learns that he man he just laid up with Tiger Lowery. With the locals angry at this change of events, Preacher Perkins convinces the Kid to take Tiger's place, and convinces the locals that the match is still good since the newcomer had knocked out one of the competitors. Accepting the demand to fight, Kid Colt asks who Jack Renault is and is told that he is just a bum that has been hanging around the past few weeks and a real push over. Kid Colt then gets into the ring, under the alias "Pistol Kid" and finds that the man looks familiar. After the first couple of blows, the Kid realizes that "Jack Renault" is really a New York City boxer named Rocco Rossido who fled the law after he killed a man in a bar room fight. When the round is over, he aid tastes the Kid's water and finds it drugged, and another man tries to gouge out his eyes. Realizing that Rocco and Perkins are trying to fix the fight, Kid Colt easily fights off his attacker and then beats Rossido in the ring. With the local sheriff they go to confront Perkins and find him trying to flee town with all the bets, and Kid Colt guns him down. His gang soon surrenders and confesses to the entire plot. With the scheme foiled, Kid Colt once more rides off into the range. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Preacher Perkins * Jack Renault Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bushwacker's Boomerang! | Synopsis3 = The sheriff chases Kid Colt out of town with a posse, determined to capture the outlaw. This gives an opening for Black Barstow and his gang to rob the bank and hole up in a local blacksmith shop, they are soon surrounded by a posse. Just then, Kid Colt (having escaped the sheriff by doubling back into town) rides past the blacksmith and gets shot at. He seeks cover with the local posse who do not recognize him as Kid Colt and lends his assistance to help them prevent Black Barstow and his men from fleeing with the stolen money. When the Kid fails at getting Black and his men to talk it out, they try to get close to the blacksmith by using an ore cart as cover, but the outlaws gun fire is too thick and they are forced back once again. Deciding to try and bluff them, Kid Colt has a buckawagon loaded up with empty barrels of gun powder and rides up to the shop, threatening to blow them up if they don't let him in to talk. With no choice, Black and his men accept Kid Colt's offer to talk. However as the Kid gets close, they try to bushwack him, but the Kid is too fast and guns his way into the blacksmith. As the Kid enters the building with guns blazing, the sheriff arrives and lends a hand and they both wipe out Black and his gang. After realizing who Kid Colt really is, the sheriff allows him to leave, having been convinced that the Kid is a real man. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Black Barstow Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Killers of Abilene! | Synopsis4 = In the town of Abilene, elderly prospector Clem McGill, a friend of Tex Taylor, is gunned down and his horse stolen. When Tex arrives in town he is told by the sheriff after the funeral. The sheriff hands over Clem's gun belt which has a scrap of parchment stuck in the buckle, likely the map to his gold prospect. They return to the sheriff's office when some locals come in with a young man named Dick Jerris who was apprehended when he was seen on Clem McGill's horse. Jerris maintains that he is innocent and that he bought the horse from somebody. With a lynch mob forming wanting to hang Jerris, the sheriff deputizes Tex and orders him to get Jerris to safety while they sort things out. Along the way, Jerris spots the man who sold him the horse: Nick Fallon, the owner of the Last Chance Saloon. When Tex confronts Fallon, he denies it and rides away laughing. Tex soon gets Jerris to a safe location and is riding back into town when he's almost shot in an ambush. Tex easily captures the shooter and forces a confession out of him before turning him over to the sheriff. They then go to bust Nick Fallon, but overhear him telling one of his men to go out to the Jerris' hiding place and plant a fake map to frame him further in the McGill murder. Tex gets the drop on Fallon and his men, until another gunslinger sneaks up behind him. Before anything can happen there is a shot from outside that hits the man who has a gun on Tex. It turns out to be Jerris, who had come to help Tex capture Fallon. With the jig up, Tex takes Fallon and his men to jail. There he is thanked by Jerris for clearing his name. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nick Fallon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Giant of the Badlands! | Synopsis5 = In a western mountain range, scientist Mortimer Mild comes to an unexplored area to prove his theory that Paul Bunyan was a real being and that he the range ahead of him is the location where his grandson now lives. Mild rides into the area hoping to find proof, and is never seen again. Two months late, Kid Colt is riding through the area, fleeing the authorities, slaying a rattlesnake that almost bites Steel. With the authorities gaining on him, the Kid orders his horse to go up the mountain range, and the law decides to wait and see if he makes it to the top alive. Up in the mountains he finds a dying Mortimer Mild who tries to warn him about the giant before dying. Before the Kid can make any sense of it he is suddenly attacked by the giant who has decided to make all normal men his slaves. Out of his league, Kid Colt decides to hide back to see what he is up to. The giant attacks the posse of law men and takes them prisoner, tying them to his belt. Kid Colt follows after the giant as it walks to town and attacks the locals in the town of Last Chance. With their guns useless against he giant, Kid Colt gets the attention of the giant with his lasso to free the giants prisoners and goads it into chasing after him. Racing ahead, Kid Colt ties a rope across two trees which the giant trips over and falls over a cliff. As the giant falls to his death, Kid Colt sends a number of heavy boulders down to insure it menaces nobody again. After Kid Colt leaves, the locals plant a sign naming the mountain Kid Colt Mountain, in honour of his heroics that day. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}